Dama de compañia
by Saya-Demencia
Summary: Una noche podría cambiarte la vida, si tienes a una excelente "Dama de compañía".
1. Chapter 1

Dama de compañía

Summary:

Una noche podría cambiarte la vida, si tienes a una excelente "Dama de compañía".

_Por Saya-Demencia_

Prólogo.

El ascensor indicaba que solo le faltaba un piso, el sudor en su frente y cuello eran producto de nervios y miedo. Tenía que dar, "la noticia", esa misma que estaba seguro que haría explotar a Vegeta Ouji y definitivamente no quería estar ahí.

La suite se encontraba al final del pasillo, camino con paso decidido, ya no le quedaba tiempo, sabía que una vez entrando a esa habitación tendría que ir al "grano" como su jefe siempre le decía.

Los guardias le dieron paso sin siquiera preguntar. Nappa era uno de los únicos y pocos empleados al que se le tenía permitido visitar la habitación de vegeta. Se había ganado su confianza desde el momento en que decidió abandonar Tokio, para seguir a su jefe hasta Manhattan. _"Más fiel que un perro"_ le había dicho esa vez.

— ¿Qué quieres Nappa? —dijo vegeta en el momento en que se servía zumo de naranja. Aún estaba con su bata de dormir, el día recién empezaba, y vaya noticia con la cual lo empezaría.

—Este… Tengo que decirle… —Nappa buscaba las palabras más exactas, pero fue interrumpido por vegeta.

—Al grano Nappa, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, hoy será un día largo, de hecho limpia mi agenda, deja solo lo más importante. —decía vegeta con su tono autoritario mientras mordía una tostada.

Nappa estaba a cuatro metros de distancia entre el desayunador donde estaba su jefe, temía acercarse más, aun no sabía con certeza como reaccionaria, aunque podría deducirlo por su humor, tal vez este no era el momento ni el lugar más indicado para darle esa "noticia". Lo haría después, cuando estuviera más tranquilo.

—Eso mismo quería decirle vegeta, hoy tienes cita con esa mujer del _Room Mate Grace_, quiere que seas accionista de ese hotel, quedaron en negociarlo hoy, en su "Suite"-hizo énfasis en esto último, vegeta, por supuesto sabía a qué se refería. —¿Puedo dejarla para mañana?-pregunto un poco dudoso, ya que la expresión de vegeta había cambiado después de mencionar lo de la cita.

—Sí, déjalo para mañana. La verdad no estoy interesado en ser accionista de ese Hotel.-dicho esto vegeta dio su último trago de zumo de naranja.

— ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme? —Vegeta ya se había dado la vuelta, y Nappa aún no había salido de la habitación. Le pareció muy extraño su comportamiento, él no era así y daba la impresión de que quería decirle algo más. 

—Eh, no. Lo espero abajo señor —se excusaba Nappa. Dicho esto se retiró de la suite más helado de lo que entro.

—Bulma!, Por aquí! — Maron agitaba su mano entre una multitud de gente, que de vez en cuando la pasaban golpeando con sus pesadas maletas.

—Bulma! Bulma! — esta vez era Milk quien agitaba su mano tratando de llamar la atención de la peli azul más pequeña.

—Tenemos que acercarnos a ella. — Decía Maron a Milk. —Se está perdiendo.

—Sigo pensando que no es buena idea que estés aquí. —Decía Milk mientras iba esquivando a los hombres que dejaba babeando Maron.

—No digas tonterías Milk —contestaba a la defensiva Maron — Soy su prima, su familia, es mi deber ayudarla en estos momentos.

—Pero si no se hablan desde que te rebelas…—Milk no termino de decir la frase. Maron se había parado en seco_-a propósito- _haciendo que Milk chocara con su espalda.

—Ahí esta Bulma! —Maron se acercó a Bulma y antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar, ya la había estrechado muy fuerte en sus brazos, como si de un abrazo entre hermanas se tratara.

—Maron! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntaba Bulma mientras la apartaba con recelo.

—Bulma, lo siento, no sé cómo se ha enterado. No pude evitarlo. —decía Milk al momento que estrechaba a Bulma en sus brazos, claro que este si era un verdadero abrazo.

Cierto era que Bulma no quería que Maron estuviera enterada de su actual situación, pero estaba segura que con ella podría olvidarse de todos sus problemas, aunque sea por unos días. En Tokio, Maron era muy conocida por dar las mejores y espectaculares fiestas, de ese tipo que te hacen olvidar cualquier cosa…

— ¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar a Manhattan? —Preguntó el Gran Vegeta al piloto.

—Dos Horas aproximadamente. —contesto este.

— ¿Aproximadamente? ¿Acaso no puedes darme una hora exacta? —preguntaba malhumorado, mientras miraba su móvil.

—Señor, se la daría pero…

—Sin excusas, eres un perdedor. —Al Gran Vegeta le gustaban las respuestas rápidas, sencillas y sinceras. "_por eso te dejo mi madre_" Le había dicho su primogénito más de alguna vez.

Su primogénito, ese mismo que había esperado con ansias cuando su ex-esposa le había dicho que iba a ser papa, desde ese día, ya había planeado como seria la vida de su hijo. Cosa que no pudo cumplir, Vegeta se le había salido de las manos, era más inteligente que él, había que reconocerlo. Pero ya era hora de rectificar su error.

También había que reconocer que no sería nada fácil, por eso opto por contratar a una experta en "_Dar caza a los hombres_". La hermosa rubia de ojos azules viajaba con él, en un silencio muy cómodo para ambos.

Solo dos horas faltaban… y con ese último pensamiento, se quedó dormido.

N/A: Aquí mi nueva historia, más que eso es como un pequeño proyecto, que quiero compartir con ustedes, les agradezco de ante mano que se tomen un poco de su tiempo leyendo esto. Espero sus comentarios.


	2. Planes

Dama de compañía

Summary:

Una noche podría cambiarte la vida, si tienes a una excelente "Dama de compañía".

_Por Saya-Demencia_

Capítulo 1: Planes

—Entonces, el muy idiota te cambio por una cualquiera! —Milk cruzaba sus brazos indignadamente.

—Dijo que solo fue una aventura… que nunca me cambiaría por nada ni nadie—Bulma resoplaba, era obvio que no está cómoda hablando de eso. Se acercó a la ventana y pudo observar como Maron entraba al hotel con muchas bolsas de ropa.

—Bulma —Milk se acercó, quedando justo detrás de ella—sabes que eres mejor que cualquiera, eres Bulma Brief!

—Lo sé—fue lo único que contesto Bulma, ella muy bien sabía que Yamcha estaba con ella por ser Bulma Brief, heredera del gran imperio Capsula. De lo contrario no se fijaría en ella, de hecho _nadie lo haría…_

Milk seguía diciéndole cosas, pero ella ya no la estaba escuchando, todos los días revivía esa misma escena, esa humillación nunca la superaría.

—Bulma!, Milk! —entraba Maron dejando caer las bolsas de ropa en el primer sofá que encontró—Tengo planes para ustedes!

— ¿Planes? —Preguntaba Milk un poco horrorizada. Definitivamente no es lo mismo que alguien te diga que tiene planes para ti, a que _Maron Brief te diga que tiene planes para ti!_

—Sí, he comprado mucha ropa, y es para que la usen esta noche, en la gran fiesta que estaré dando! —Maron dirigió su mirada a Bulma—es por ti Bul, Habrán chicos guapos!

—No creo que Bul…—comenzó Milk, cuando fue interrumpida por Bulma.

— ¿Qué traes para mí? —pregunto a Maron levantando la ceja izquierda, esa misma expresión que usaban las Brief, cuando aceptaban un reto. Maron contesto con una sonrisa, y con un dedo le indicaba que la siguiera mientras Milk se quedaba con la boca abierta.

/

Vegeta, recién salía de su suite, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, y sonar sin parar. Era realmente molesto, cuando lo saco, pudo darse cuenta de que eran notificaciones de los Diarios, mostrando fotos de su padre, acompañado de una hermosa rubia. Y eso no era lo peor, ellos estaban entrando a su Hotel! ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?! ¿Por qué demonios nadie le aviso?

Habían titulares como: HERMOSA RUBIA PROMETIDA DE VEGETA OUJI.

LA LLEGADA DEL "GRAN VEGETA", ¿COMO CAERA LA VISITA DE PAPI?

—Maldita sea! —Gruño. Al final del pasillo se encontraban los guardias que custodiaban el ascensor, se dirigió hasta donde ellos para ver si sabían algo.

Algo estaba mal desde que empezó el día, era como un mal presentimiento, se despertó con una terrible jaqueca, sabía que este día seria duro por todas las reuniones importantes que tenía, y Nappa estaba muy raro… Cierto! Nappa quería decirle algo!

—Maldita sea! llamen a Nappa inmediatamente! —fue lo único que dijo a los guardias, luego regreso a su suite.

A los cinco minutos Nappa estaba entrando a la guarida del león, sabía que había hecho mal en no decirle a Vegeta que su padre vendría, pero nunca pensó que se diera cuenta pronto, de hecho nunca pensó de que el "Gran Vegeta" llegara pronto.

También sabía que lo que menos quería Vegeta era una estúpida disculpa de su parte, lo que quería era una explicación y solución al problema, así es como trabaja Vegeta Ouji. Y para su suerte él ya tenía preparada una.

—Según los diarios, mi padre está aquí, y con una mujer que parece ser mi pro-me-ti-da. —Vegeta estaba dándole la espalda, como hace unas horas antes.

—Lo se Vegeta, debí habértelo dicho esta mañana. —Comenzaba Nappa acercándose —al parecer tu padre quiere hacer las paces contigo.

Vegeta se dio la vuelta rápidamente, su expresión era fría, obviamente eso tendría que ser una broma, el "Gran Vegeta" no hace las paces… al menos que quiera conseguir algo y muy valioso.

—Al menos eso fue lo que dijo a uno de los diarios—Nappa al ver que su jefe no había dicho nada, temía que estuviera en shock y luego explotara, como ha pasado más de una vez. Con el carácter de Vegeta se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

— ¿Dónde está ahorita? —pregunto Vegeta muy calmado mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Creo que en el comedor—respondió el calvo. — ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Pon al tanto a Raditz. Seguro sabrá que hacer. Y que el día sigua a como lo habíamos planeado. —Vegeta salió de la habitación, Nappa lo siguió.

Eso de ignorar al "Gran Vegeta" no le iba a durar mucho, y él lo sabía…

Bueno a decir verdad no le duro nada, ya que justo llegando a la sala de reuniones, el "Gran Vegeta" y la hermosa rubia le sonreían.

/

Maron y Bulma se pasaron toda la tarde eligiendo la ropa que usarían esa noche, Milk se había marchado dejándoles claro que no iría a ningún lado. Maron le contaba a Bulma como había sido su vida desde que dejo Tokio y le agradaba que ella estuviera aquí. Hace tiempo que no se veían.

Nunca fueron amigas, ni las mejores primas, pero en estos momentos tenían algo en común.

—Hola, Raditz! —Maron contestaba su teléfono.

—Hola preciosa, ¿Cómo estás? —contestaban del otro lado de la línea. —necesito a una de tus chicas.

—Sí, bien, pero no tengo chicas disponibles para esta noche. —Contestaba Maron, guiñándole un ojo a Bulma, que escuchaba atenta.

— ¿Cómo así? —Contesto Raditz.

—Hoy estaré dando una gran fiesta! Y mis chicas ya están ocupadas. —Maron miro a Bulma entrar en el baño.

—Fiesta, perfecto. Ahí habrán muchas chicas—Maron puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Sí, habrán muchas… Voy a colgar, adiós! —estaba a punto de cortar la comunicación cuando escucho una risa.

—No te pongas celosa, la chica no es para mí. Sabes muy bien que solo a ti te pido. —Raditz lo decía en la forma seductora que le gustaba a Maron.

—Como sea, ¿para quién es la chica? —Maron sí que estaba celosa, pero nunca lo admitiría, había empezado a tener sentimientos por Raditz, pero él no la tomaba enserio, dado que su profesión no era la más fiable para algo serio. Cuando abandono a sus padres, abandono todo tipo de herencia, estaba sin nada, y conseguir trabajo se le estaba poniendo difícil, fue hasta que entro a la agencia LIW que pudo encontrar trabajo, y vaya que se le daba bien, ser dama de compañía no es lo mismo que una puta cualquiera. Ganaba mucho dinero por solo acompañar y aparentar ser la novia de un multimillonario que huía de las tradiciones de su familia, y el sexo era opcional.

Luego, se hizo muy conocida, y más multimillonarios pedían sus servicios… hasta que un día se convirtió en la dueña del local y lo conoció, '_Otro hijo de papi_' había pensado, pero resultó ser un muy buen cliente, buena paga, guapo, muy atento, se preocupaba más por su bienestar, y por su placer… pero hasta ahí, no había amor, solo intereses en común.

—Es para Vegeta—empezaba a explicar Raditz cuando Maron lo interrumpió

—Vegeta! Y desde ¿cuándo contrata a alguna chica? —Maron se movía de un lado a otro— ¿Solo la quiere para aparentar, verdad?

—Sí,… bueno eso creo. Venga vamos, sé que tienes una, siempre hay una para este tipo de ocasiones. —A decir verdad si la había, solo tenía que hacer un par de llamadas, estaba segura que cuando dijera que se trataba de vegeta Ouji, cualquiera cedería. Claro, si era un pez gordo, y muy guapo ¿Quién en su sano juicio se negaría?

—Tendría que hacer un par de llamadas, yo te llamo. —Contestaba Maron

—Que sea una chica muy guapa, que supere a una hermosa rubia de ojos azules. —pedía Raditz.

—Puede ser muy rubia ojos azules, pero no debe de saber lo que mis chicas saben hacer—y con esto Maron termino la llamada. No se despidió de Raditz, decidió que era hora de olvidarlo, si a él no le interesa, ¿porque a ella sí?

Estaba decidiendo a quien llamar, conociendo el carácter de Vegeta Ouji, no querría a una chica muy escandalosa, y conociendo sus amistades, encontrar una así era imposible, además que no estaba segura si habría sexo.

—No sabía que ya eras la jefa de ese sitio—comentaba Bulma saliendo en toalla del baño.

Maron levanto su ceja izquierda, se le había olvidado mencionar ese detalle, todos en su familia creen que es una puta cualquiera.

—Hay mucho que no sabes de mi—Comentaba Maron saliendo del cuarto.

/

— ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? Ya es suficientemente malo que estén en mi hotel. —Decía Vegeta.

—Cálmate, mocoso. Es solo una visita. De negocios, por supuesto. —contestaba su padre.

—Bueno, si es así, habla con mi secretaria y programa una cita. —dicho esto Vegeta se disponía a cerrarle las puertas de la sala de juntas, cuando una mano se lo impidió.

—La cita está programada para ahorita mismo. —Empezaba el más grande— ¿no es así Nappa?

Todas las miradas recayeron en Nappa, que estaba muy distraído con la conversación, si podía llamarse así, de padre e hijo. Vegeta no se podía creer que Nappa lo hubiera engañado, ¿Cómo era que su padre, le preguntaba eso? ¿Acaso ya lo tenían todo planeado?

—Nappa, contesta! —exigía vegeta, aun forcejeando con la puerta.

—Hee.. —Saliendo de su trance, saco el IPad y confirmo que para este preciso momento tenían reunión con unos inversionistas del lado del Norte —Tenemos reunión con los inversionistas de Canadá. Ayer llamó su secretaria para confirmar la reunión.

—Lo ves anciano—Vegeta se disponía a cerrar la puerta y otra vez fue detenido por la mano de su padre, quien tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Somos los inversionistas de Canadá. —Dijo.

Vegeta no creía lo que escuchaba, era imposible, pero conociendo a su padre todo era posible.

—Vamos Vegeta, tenemos mucho que negociar, o creo que el "Bassett Hotel" tendrá otro dueño.

Dicho esto, todos pasaron a la sala de reuniones, cierto era que Vegeta estaba muy interesado en negociar con unos inversionistas, pero eso no quería decir que su preciado hotel estuviera en banca rota. El _"tenemos mucho que negociar, o creo que el "Bassett Hotel" tendrá otro dueño"_ que había dicho su padre, solo significaba una cosa…

N/A: Disculpen el retraso y algunos errores, al parecer tuve problemas al subir el capítulo anterior. Espero que no los tenga en este.

Gracias por sus comentarios, son los que motivan a seguir, de verdad gracias! Gracias!

Por cierto, habrá nombres de Hoteles, lugares y personas que inventare.


	3. Polvo

Dama de compañía

Summary:

Una noche podría cambiarte la vida, si tienes a una excelente "Dama de compañía".

_Por Saya-Demencia_

Capítulo 2: Polvo.

La fiesta había comenzado, el alcohol, las drogas y chicas semidesnudas eran indispensables.

Jóvenes, adultos y veteranos millonarios se deleitaban de todo lo que ofrecía Maron Brief.

La anfitriona y su invitada especial aun no hacían presencia.

Maron, había llamado a tres chicas, que estuvieran dispuestas a mantener el pico cerrado.

Tenía que decidirse por una, era difícil ya que las tres eran sus amigas, pero solo una podía ir.

—Muy bien chicas—comenzaba Maron mirando a las tres— tengo que elegir a solo una de ustedes para ser dama de compañía de Ouji.

— ¿Qué? Pensé que ya habías hecho la elección. Por supuesto soy la mejor para eso. —decía una morena, de piel sedosa y ojos verdes.

—Vale, ya estas fuera. —Maron hizo una seña con su mano, mientras la morena le volteaba los ojos y se iba.

Bueno, ya solo quedaban dos, Sasha, una rubia, ojos verdes, y Zangya una *pelirroja ojos azules.

—Bueno, ¿cuál de ustedes dos? —Maron las examinaba, ambas tenían buen cuerpo, no tanto como el de ella, claro… Zangya podría ser perfecta, sabe cómo mantener el pico cerrado y ser una dama a la vez… aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Sasha era más dulce, y también sabia comportarse correctamente, aunque carecía de experiencia, apenas empezaba en el trabajo.

—Bueno decide ya! —Comentaba Zangya malhumorada—Que la fiesta esta buena!.

—Sasha tu iras, pórtate sumisa! —Suspiraba Maron.

Zangya fue en busca de algún cliente que quisiera compañía esa noche, Sasha, brincaba de la emoción, mientras Maron le daba las últimas instrucciones y le marcaba a Raditz.

Bulma recién llegaba, el ambiente ya era más que conocido. Solía ir a cada fiesta que hacia Maron, cuando estaba en Tokio, pero siempre iba acompañada… siempre iba con Yamcha.

Se suponía que esta fiesta era para ella, para olvidar el mal trago, ¿porque estaba pensando en ese pendejo?

Al diablo, se había puesto un vestido color rojo ceñido a su cuerpo, casi transparente… y estaba dispuesta a que alguien se lo quitara esa noche.

/

Aquella reunión había dilatado unas dos horas, y otras dos con una grata charla de padre a hijo. El "Gran Vegeta" dejo claro que solo quería el bienestar para su hijo-_imperio quiso decir_-, pero este se dedicaba a crear su propio imperio.

Esto no le gustaba para nada, por generaciones, los primogénitos Ouji-_a cierta edad y con ciertos requisitos_- tomaban el control del imperio, claro que Vegeta-_aunque ya estaba en la edad_- no cumplía los requisitos para tomar "el trono" y en lugar de eso se independizo, o eso creyó el hasta el momento en que su querido padre-_con sus innumerables influencias_-pretendan arrancarle el primer "ladrillo de su imperio" .

Lo bueno es que Vegeta ya se había imaginado algo así, estaba preparado, la lucha contra su padre seria dura, pero él la ganaría.

Cuando era solo un niño, soñaba con manejar el imperio de su padre, ser como él. Pero claro el solo veía y creía lo que su padre quería.

Mantuvo a Vegeta en una burbuja, solo le mostraba lo absolutamente necesario para que el creyera que era digno de tomar el lugar de su padre cuando creciera-_y estuviera listo_-.

Cuando cumplió 18 le hablo sobre los requisitos que tenía que cumplir para poder hacerse cargo de la empresa en un futuro-_Vegeta aun no terminaba sus estudios_-, y esta fue la parte que no le gusto. Nunca.

Era obediente, responsable y respetaba a su padre, pero Nunca, Nunca iba a dejar que lo manipularan de tal forma. Fue cuando comenzó el odio al "Imperio Ouji". Se preguntó como su padre fue capaz de "cumplir" aquellos requisitos cuando tenía su edad, luego fue haciendo cálculos y atando algunos cabos-_lo que pensaba su madre de su padre_-, no fue tan difícil llegar a la conclusión.

Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de lo que era capaz su padre.

—Prepárate para la guerra viejo—de esta manera Vegeta había finalizado -_y rechazado_- la propuesta de su padre.

/

—Maldita sea Sasha! —Maldecía Maron. El chofer de Raditz ya había llegado a recoger la dama de compañía para Vegeta Ouji y esta estaba muy drogada, con vestido y tacones rotos.

—Zangya, me dijo—empezaba otro ataque de risas—dijo que nece sitaba polvo para estar maaas, mas boñita. Quee era asio, como lee gustaban al Ojiji. —sin más que poder decir, cayo desmayada.

Maron lo entendía, Zangya se salió con la suya, era tradición arruinarles los primeros clientes a las nuevas, pero no con este tipo de clientes No. Y lo sabía.

Ya no podría encontrar otra recatada dama en aquella fiesta, la mayoría ya había hecho uso del "polvo" y ahora parecían strippers.

Estaba en problemas. Raditz le había dicho lo importante que era para Vegeta, y ahora estaba aquí su chofer_-un embobado calvo- _ que no hacía más que preguntar por la "dama".

Quería llorar, por primera vez en su "negocio" iba a quedar mal, y peor aún, porque le quedaría mal a Raditz.

— ¿Maron, estas bien? —la dulce vos de Bulma la saco de su trance, ahí estaba su solución.

¿Porque no lo pensó antes? Bulma era la candidata perfecta para ser la "dama" de compañía de Vegeta Ouji esa noche. Solo tenía que explicárselo.

Seguro Bulma entenderá. Y con lagrimones en los ojos, abrazo a su prima….

/

*Sé que Zangya no es así, pero quise modificarla , por gusto.

N/A: Sé que me retrase un poco. Lo siento

¿Qué piensan? ¿Creen que Maron lograra convencer a Bulma?

Y ¿Cuáles son esos "requisitos" que tanto odia Vegeta? ¿Cómo es el Imperio Ouji? No todo es lo que parece…

Aquí los agradecimientos.

Juniever, besos para ti también. Gracias por seguir mi historia.

bulmitaouji ,Gracias, espero que te siga pareciendo interesante. Besos.

azucenas45, espero que no siga siendo enredoso. Cualquier duda o aclaración solo pregúntame.

ShadesRaditz, gracias y claro que habrá de MaronxRaditz.

lince12, gracias por leerme, actualización hecha. Tarde pero seguro.


	4. Bufanda

Summary:

Una noche podría cambiarte la vida, si tienes a una excelente "Dama de compañía".

_Por Saya-Demencia_

Capítulo 3: Bufanda

Aún no sabía porque estaba en ese lujoso auto, todo había pasado tan rápido. Maron explico que solo iría a acompañar a Vegeta Ouji a una cena muy importante.

Había oído hablar de él y de su padre en muchas ocasiones, pero no recuerda haberlo visto nunca.

"_confió en tu educación y modales"_

"_Vegeta es un viejo amigo y ahora me necesita, esto es importante" _había dicho luego de haberse calmado de su "ataque de llanto".

Ver llorar a Maron le recordó un episodio de su infancia en el que su madre estaba llorando y le pedía que le alcanzara sus pastillas, pero Bulma no llego a tiempo.

Su madre había muerto. Porque ella fue lo suficientemente lenta como para no alcanzar las pastillas que su madre necesitaba para aliviar su dolor-_salvarse_-.

Bulma solo tenía 8 años,

Luego de eso ver llorar a alguien-_para ella_- significaba que necesitaba ayuda o si no moriría, como su madre…

El auto había aparcado en el aeropuerto, eso le inquieto un poco, Maron le dijo que iría al "Bassett Hotel". No tenía sentido, ahora solo podía pensar que la raptarían.

—Oye, ¿porque estamos aquí? —gritó al calvo chofer.

— ¿Qué? Hace unos minutos te dije que pasaríamos aquí por un miembro de la familia Ouji. El señor Kakarotto.

Alivio total, de seguro el chofer se lo dijo cuando ella estaba distraída.

Kakarotto… que nombre tan raro.

A lo lejos se podía ver como un sujeto con cabello de puntas para todos lados, venía con una mano jalando su carreta de maletas y con la otra un puñado de bolsas de comida.

—Es el señor Kakarotto! —había chillado el chofer saliendo del carro.

Bulma seguía viendo a ese extraño sujeto, estaba vestido formalmente, seguro estaría presente en la cena de los Ouji.

/

— ¿estas segura? —Kakarotto le ofrecía una última hamburguesa.

Bulma negaba con su cabeza, ni siquiera se atrevía a verlo, ¿cómo se supone que tenía que actuar? ¿Fingir ser la novia sumisa de Vegeta? O ¿ser ella misma?

El camino al Bassett Hotel fue más que tranquilo, Kakarotto contaba a Krillin y Bulma su posición en la Familia Ouji y como esta influía al momento de tomar sus decisiones.

El coche aparco en estacionamiento privado del hotel, luego de que el guardia hiciera unas llamadas los dejaron pasar.

Al entrar al hotel, Raditz los estaba esperando, saludo a su hermano sin ganas y se llevó a Bulma a la suite de vegeta. En el camino Raditz le comentaba la situación a la que se iba a enfrentar, solo tenía que _"fingir que estaba loca por vegeta" _

Ya estuvo loca por Yamcha y resulto mal, pero esto era distinto pensó. Solo es una estúpida farsa. Odiaba que todo le recordara a Yamcha, se suponía que esta noche era para olvidarlo…

— ¿Por qué tengo que estar aquí? ¿Dónde está vegeta?

—Está aquí mismo, esta es su suite. —contesto Raditz con mirada picara.

—Pensé que no eras como las chicas de Maron.

—Y no lo soy!, pregunto por Vegeta porque quiero saber de él antes de llevarme una sorpresa en cena frente a todos!

—Vaya! Pensé que serias una cabeza hueca. —dijo vegeta saliendo de la penumbra

—Pues nos ha demostrado lo contrario. —Raditz miro a vegeta— Te veo al rato, todo saldrá como lo planeamos.

Vegeta asintió, y Raditz salió de la habitación.

Bulma se sentía muy pequeña en esa gran habitación, estaba apenada. Vegeta la estaba examinando

—Quítate ese vestido—ordeno.

— ¿Qu-é? —logro articular Bulma.

—Lo que escuchaste, o ¿estas sorda?

—Oye, más respeto! No soy…

No termino su frase, vegeta estaba devorando sus labios, y ella no se resistía ni lo correspondía.

Vegeta se separó de ella bruscamente.

Estaba en shock.

—Ahora que estas cayada, quiero que te pongas ese vestido que te compre. —Dijo vegeta señalando el vestido.

—Pero estoy cómoda con este—Bulma prefirió no hablar de lo del beso. La verdad le había gustado mucho, Yamcha nunca la había besado así.

Vegeta la fulmino con la mirada.

— ¿Sabes porque estás aquí verdad?

Pensaba en decirle que era por Maron, pero decidió que era mejor hacerle saber que ella estaba al tanto de todo —Sí, voy a sacarte de un clavo.

Vegeta pensó por un momento, Raditz ya le había dicho que ella no era una dama de compañía, hasta se lo demostró y él lo había comprobado con el beso que no le correspondió.

—Solo ponte ese estúpido vestido. —y se fue.

No tenía tiempo para tonterías

¿Qué pensaría cuando su padre viera a Bulma?

Esperaba que no descubriera su farsa, porque si no tendría que recurrir al plan B.

/

—Al diablo con esto! —Bulma tiro el vestido que le había comprado vegeta, no era para nada bonito, era anticuado, se notaba que lo había comprado el, seguro fue lo primero que agarro. Poso sus manos sobres sus labios, recordando ese rudo beso, ¿desde cuándo no la besaban así? Mejor dicho, ¿Desde cuándo no la besaban?

Decidió quedarse con su ceñido vestido rojo, solo tendría que buscar algún chaleco o bufanda para tapar un poco su escote.

Entro al que debía ser el cuarto de vegeta, estaba todo en un extraño orden, se dirigió a su closet estaba abierto busco y busco, solo encontró finos sacos y alguna que otra prenda deportiva y justo en su escritorio estaba una bufanda de "oro" que tenía bordado _"Vegeta",_ estaba ahí, como esperando por ella. La tomo y se la puso, combinaba con su vestido. ¿Y que más podía usar para parecer loca por Vegeta?

Hasta ella misma se lo creía, ese beso había sido de lo mejor.

Por primera vez, se alegró de haber terminado con Yamcha.

/

La cena estaba por iniciar. Vegeta, padre e hijo, sentados en lados opuestos de la mesa, tirándose miradas asesinas, Bardock, Kakarotto y Raditz también los acompañaban. 18 se había sentido indispuesta y no asistiría a la cena "familiar". Estaba más que claro que solo seria de la familia Ouji, y eso a ella poco le interesaba, estaba ahí por dinero.

La idea de esta cena había sido del padre de vegeta, sabia lo mucho que su hijo odiaba los encuentros familiares, y en especial cuando llegaba Bardock.

—Un brindis por la Gran familia Ouji! —Bardock era el amo de los brindis, cuando andaba pasado de tragos brindaba por cualquier cosa.

Todos, excepto vegeta hicieron el gesto, levantando sus copas. Al bajarlas, se dieron que tenían una invitada.

N/A: Un capítulo más queridos lectores. Tengo una muy buena excusa para la tardanza (la universidad)

Al final nos dimos cuenta como Maron convenció a Bulma…

¿Qué pensara la familia Ouji de Bulma?

espero disfruten de este capítulo como los otros.

Sé que son cortos, pero son estrategias. Los demás serán más largos que estos.

Gracias **Juniver** por leerme, a mí también me gusta que Maron sea así.

**Chica de la sudadera y** **Guest ,** Gracias por leer mi historia, espero la sigas hasta el final.

**ShadesRaditz** , Espero te agrade este capítulo.

**Luis Carlos**, espero aclares tus dudas en este capítulo.

**rocy-rose,** gracias por tu consejo, a como mencione arriba, son estratégicos.

**Bulmitaouji, Tan linda siguiendo mi historia **

**JaspheReal, **Espero sigas mi historia.

**Agradezco de corazón sus rewiews, de verdad, me alegra mucho leerlos.**

**Hasta el próximo!**


End file.
